Leave Out All The Rest  Akuroku
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Une SongFic parlant d'Axel et Roxas. C'est du Yaoi, et c'est du point de vue d'Axel. Il parle en quelque sorte de ce qu'il ressent et pense de Roxas, avant et après qu'il ai quitté l'Organisation, il se remémorise tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble.


Alors voilà, je poste ici ma première SongFic (Un peu stressée) ^^ Quand j'ai entendu cette chanson, j'ai très vite pensé à notre cher Axel et j'ai voulu partager mes sentiments en les mettant sur papier. Mais malheureusement... Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat T_T Mais bon, tant pis, je poste quand même.

Auteur : Melancholic-Wolf

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la chanson, ni Axel et Roxas (Sinon, ça se serait passé différement entre eux, vous pouvez me croire xD)

Chanson utilisée : _Leave Out All The Rest _de _Linkin Park._ Je n'adore pas ce groupe, mais quelques unes de leurs compositions me touchent énormément ^^

Personnages : Axel et Roxas de Kingdom Hearts

"Thème" : C'est un point de vue d'Axel, qui parle pour lui-même à Roxas, qui repense à ce qu'ils ont vécu. Je pourrais dire en quelque sorte que ma SongFic se déroule en deux parties, c'est à dire avant et après le départ de Roxas de l'Organisation. Je préviens, c'est du **Yaoi** donc ceux qui n'aime pas, pas la peine d'aller plus loin ou de laisser des commentaires désagréables hein... ^^

Mise en page : J'ai mis les paroles et les traductions en italiques, et les "pensées" d'Axel en normal.

Autre : Euh... Ben... Je crois que j'ai tout dit xD J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, ça m'énerve -_-" Bon, tant pis xD J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment, merci de lire ce que j'ai écrit X33 (Je vous conseille d'écouter la musique en même temps que vous lisez, elle est facile à trouver sur Youtube ^^) Sinon, je ne suis pas du tout sûre pour le rating... J'ai toujours du mal avec ça T_T Mais bon, il n'y a ni injures, ni violence, ni scènes "intimes" même pas en sous entendu, juste du Yaoi... Donc heu... ça va, K ? xD ^^'

Leave Out All The Rest – _Linkin Park _: **Aku**roku

_I dreamed I was missing,_

_You were so scared_

_J'ai rêvé que j'avais disparu,_

_Tu étais si effrayé_

Je ne suis pas immortel. Un jour ou l'autre, je disparaitrai. Et ce moment est sans doute plus proches que ce que nous croyons… Mais alors, tu te retrouveras tout seul… Continueras-tu à faire partie de l'Organisation ? Exécuteras-tu ces missions sans personne à tes côtés ? A qui poseras-tu les questions qui te tracassent toujours tant ?

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

_Mais personne ne voulait écouter_

_Car tout le monde s'en fichait_

Nous ne sommes que des reflets. Des images de ce que nous étions il y a longtemps. Qui donc se soucie des Similis ? Qui s'inquièterait d'une créature sans cœur, sans émotions ? Et qui se souciera alors de toi ? Nous ne sommes pas ressentir quoique ce soit. Alors, quel est cette peur de t'abandonner ? Quel est ce désir de demeurer à jamais à tes côtés ?

_After my dreaming,_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here ?_

_Après mon rêve,_

_Je me suis réveillé avec cette crainte_

_Que vais-je laisser_

_Quand il en sera fini pour moi d'être là ?_

Si je meurs, que restera-t-il de moi ? Sombrerai-je dans l'oubli ? Sommes-nous condamner à errer dans les ténèbres sans but une fois que nous perdons notre corps ? Ou aurai-je le droit de continuer à veiller sur toi ? Je ne veux pas partir… Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi…

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Alors si tu m'interroges,_

_Je voudrais que tu saches_

_Lorsque mon heure sera venue_

_Oublie le mal que j'ai fait_

J'ai fait tant d'erreurs… Et la première, celle de te mentir. Mais tout ce que je demande à présent, c'est de pouvoir rester à tes côtés. Pardonne-moi mes fautes. Je voulais juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien. J'étais tellement aveugle. Mais tu étais mon seul et unique ami… Et j'ai fini par passer à côté du plus important…

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Aide-moi à laisser derrière moi_

_Quelques raisons de te manquer_

Au diable Xemnas et ses théories. Au diable Saïx et ce qu'il croit savoir sur ce que nous sommes. Parce qu'au final, il ne sait rien. Grâce à toi, j'ai compris… Peu m'importe le gagnant de cette stupide guerre. De toute façon, avoir un cœur me parait maintenant inutile. A quoi me servirait-il ? Après tous ces moments passés avec toi, je sais que je n'en ai pas besoin. Mes souvenirs de toi sont tellement plus précieux…

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave Out All The Rest_

_Et ne m'en veux pas_

_Et lorsque tu te sens vide_

_Garde-moi dans ta mémoire_

_Oublie tout le reste_

Le temps s'écoule. Pas mal de choses importantes sont en train de se passer. Alors, lorsque je ne serai plus là, laisse-moi croire que tu ne m'oublieras pas. Si tu ne retrouves plus ton chemin, ferme les yeux et rappelle-toi. Rappelle-toi de ces heures qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous. Rappelle-toi juste que même sans cœur, je pouvais te dire _ces mots_ et savoir que c'était vrai…

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I made_

_N'aies pas peur_

_J'ai vécu ma vie_

_J'ai partagé ce que j'ai fait_

Et bien… Je crois que ça y est, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu vas devoir continuer ta route sans moi. Je ne regrette pourtant rien. Des mes fautes, de mes actes, une chose bénéfique est finalement apparue. Je n'oublierai ni le son de ta voix, ni ton regard, ni ton sourire. Même si je m'efface complètement, rien ne m'enlèvera le souvenir de ce rire dont j'ai été le premier à pouvoir profiter. J'ai enfin trouvé une raison à ce que je faisais. J'ai enfin trouvé un sens à ma vie.

_I'm strong on the surface,_

_Not all the way trough_

_Je suis fort en surface,_

_Mais pas complètement_

Nous sommes dépourvus de sentiments, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être perdu sans toi. Ta présence m'a permis de découvrir ce que j'ai failli ne pas voir. Tu m'as montré ce que j'étais vraiment. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur les choses qui comptaient pour moi. Si dans ce monde il existe un cœur que je pourrais avoir, alors c'est toi. Je te confie mes peurs, mes secrets, et tout ce que je serais capable de ressentir un jour.

_I've never been perfect,_

_But neither have you_

_Je n'ai jamais été parfait,_

_Mais toi non plus_

J'ai été un vrai imbécile. J'ai cru qu'un seul choix s'imposait à nous. C'est même pour ça que je t'ai convaincu de rester dans l'Organisation. Mais tu le savais, toi… Tu avais vu cet autre chemin s'ouvrant devant nous. Et à présent, je comprends ce que tu attendais de moi. Tu aurais peut-être du m'attendre… Est-ce réellement trop tard ? Ai-je tort de penser que tout n'est pas fini ? Chacun à droit à une seconde chance, non ? Est-ce pour ça que je _sens_ que je te reverrai ?

_Firgetting_

_All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Oublie_

_Toute la souffrance à l'intérieur_

_Que tu as si bien appris à cacher_

Tu as toujours été différent. Tu n'as jamais perdu espoir et tu as gardé tes propres convictions jusqu'au bout. Tu croyais être seul à lutter… Je ne savais pas comment te le montrer… Mais je n'ai jamais cessé d'être avec toi, Roxas…

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_Prétends_

_Que quelqu'un d'autre peut venir et me sauver de moi-même_

_Je ne peux être qui tu es…_

Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour. Et toi non plus. Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à avancer. Mais surtout… Ne perds jamais cette lumière en toi. Celle qui m'a guidé à travers mes ténèbres. Celle qui, même sans cœur, m'a permis de te dire que, de tout mon être, je t'aime…

Et voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Peut-être pouvez vous me laisser un review pour me donner votre avis, voire un conseil d'amélioration ? Je prends tout même ce qui est négatif, mais bon, le positif fait plaisir hein :DD Merci d'avance ^^' J'trouve la fin un peu triste mais bon... Je me suis laissée guider par la musique... A la prochaine peut-être :)


End file.
